The MMA Way
by Ififall
Summary: Hanna/Nick Diaz Fanfiction. Hanna gets a physical hobby when her past catches up with her.


A/N: Strong Language. Violent scenes.

* * *

"Why come back Erik?" Marissa asked, gun in hand.

"Kids grow up" Erik said angrily stepping towards her.

"Do you want me to beg?" Erik asked.

"Don't be pathetic" Marissa said as Erik walked towards her. She raised the gun and Erik twisted her arm. Marissa dropped it. Erik leapt on top of her banging her face into the sidewalk. By the time she turned on her back Erik pointed her own gun in her face.

* * *

Hanna heard the gun-shot and dropped to her knees on the grass. The grass tickled her palms and she just wanted to lie on the ground forever stop time and rewind it. But she couldn't. Now she was on her own and knew that she would just have to keep running until Marissa found her. She had no idea what had happened to Sophie and her family, so she went to stay with Knepfler. He asked her where Erik was but she wouldn't answer.

"Let me make you a waffle. You'll have a cooked egg this time my dear" Knepfler said raising a frying pan in the air. Knepfler was like the eccentric Uncle she'd never had. She liked Listening to him talk about his job, his life, his hobbies, his friends and her Mother. Knepfler described Johanne like a Princess, like she was almost too good to be true. Hanna would have stayed longer, but when she found out that Marissa's thugs were onto him, she told Knepfler that she had to leave.

* * *

"Sweetheart…..no…." Knepfler said, shaking his head, but she packed her bags that night. She found Knepfler's email address under her pillow. When she figured out how to make one of her own, she'd contact him. Hanna managed to charm a farmer and his family, when she helped track down one of their sheep. They offered her a room if she helped with the chores. She agreed, but all that hard labour wasn't enough for her. In her spare time she went to the city and quickly joined a gym.

She was hitting a punching bag when she noticed some guy on a treadmill. She looked at the speed it was almost a level twenty. She'd never seen that before she punched the bag a few times before going on the treadmill next to him. She deliberately went faster to get his attention.

* * *

"Woah" The guy said looking at her speed level.

"You're fast too" Hanna said. The guy shrugged and kept running. While running next to the guy, she saw advertisement for roommates. But she didn't think anything of it until she went back to her farm. Marissa had gotten to the farming family. They'd all been shot, even the teenagers. Hanna went back to the gym and called the number on the "Room-mates wanted" flyer.

"Yeah?" The guy said.

"Hi…I'm looking for a room to rent…umm….can we meet?" She asked.

* * *

"Yeah…I'm here" The guy said Hanna looked around at saw the tread-mill guy holding up his phone. The guy introduced himself as Nick and they sat down in the gym café.

"So….need a room?" Nick asked.

"Yes….quickly" Hanna told him.

"You work?" Nick asked.

* * *

"No….but there are adverts on the gym window" She said. Trying not to appear rude Nick asked her where she was from. Hanna gave him her trained answer.

"I lived in Leipzig, population zero point seven million peoples. We lived at number seven, Vicenza Platz. I like literature and sport, in particular tennis and athletics. I used to go to school at The Klaus College Gymnazium and my best friends were Rudy Gunter and Clara Scheitz. Do you like Dogs? I had a dog called Trudy" She said. Nick nodded.

* * *

"So…umm….if I don't call…then umm…..bad news" Nick told her. He didn't call but that didn't stop Hanna from setting up camp across the street from his place. Nick knew what she was trying to do, but he couldn't do anything until he saw her fighting skills. Some guy had taken Hanna's phone, before Nick came out to help she kicked the guy in the chest and threw him on the ground. After the guy ran away Nick checked up on her.

"You into MMA?" Nick asked.

"Kind of" Hanna said.

* * *

"You should meet someone" Nick said. After a recommendation from Nick Diaz, Hanna was sharing a place with UFC Fighter Miesha Tate. She was pretty and girly. At first glance Hanna never would have guessed that she was a fighter. Miesha trained Six days week at the gym and invited Hanna to come with her. Hanna enjoyed it and it wasn't long before she got a sponsor who assigned her a manager. Within a Month she had her first MMA match.

It was against a girl called Jan Finney. It was easy for Hanna she able to take her down and dominate her. She won over Finney in round two by punches. She screamed as the Referee held up her hand. Herself, Miesha and her friends went out to celebrate. As it was her first match, she invited Nick, just to say thanks. "Can't stay" Nick told her as he drank his bottled water. "That's okay….is your Little Brother here?" Hanna asked. "Ummm…Miesha told me about him" Hanna said.

* * *

"No, my coach is" Nick said pointing at a guy in a hat. Hanna thought she recognised him and went over to say hello.

"Hi…so you train Nick?" Hanna asked Nick's coach slowly.

* * *

"Yes, Nick Diaz has potential. He could be the best" The coach said. Hanna recognised the voice. But it couldn't be him. She reached for his hat, but the coach pushed her arm away and tripped her up. Hanna fell to the floor, by the time Miesha helped her up, Nick's "Coach" was gone.

Was Hanna losing her mind? Was that her "Father" she just saw?


End file.
